Ninjago: una nueva era
by karinagarmadon
Summary: Se trata de Karina la hija menor de Garmadon que con su poder de agua y con sus nuevas dos amigas Sofis y Kay poseen unos poderes elementales legendarios pero solo hasta que lo descubren la oscuridad empieza a acechar ya todo ninjago y ellas tienen el poder de salvarlo
1. capitulo 1: En busca de un destino

1° "EN BUSCA DE UN DESTINO"

"Punto de vista de Garmadon"

Me gustaba que todo fuera casi como antes, pero algo me disgustaba el no poder estar con mi hija menor y el no saber si está bien o está mal, si come o no come, como será la vida de mi pequeña estando sola. Mientras pensaba Lloyd se me acerco.

Lloyd: ah estas bien papa

Garmadon: sí que pasa hijo

Lloyd: te noto muy pensativo

Garmadon: no es nada

Lloyd: es por ella verdad, es por mi hermana

"Punto de vista de Lloyd"

Me enoje mucho, de algún modo sentí que mi padre se preocupaba sin motivo. El me miro y me dijo.

Garmadon: Lloyd compréndeme

Lloyd: no comprenderé nada si ella nos quisiera aunque te quisiera a ti ella estaría con nosotros pero no nos olvidó y sin ningún motivo se fue así que no me preocupare más por ella ojala que no vuelva nunca.

Garmadon: Lloyd…

"Punto de vista de Garmadon"

Lloyd se fue sin siquiera escucharme, no podía creerlo por que odiaba a su hermana yo sé que ella puede ser algo terca y un poco orgullosa pero sé que tiene una razón. Los ninjas salieron no me fije mucho en ellos pero apenas vi a Zane me dieron ganas de atacarlo.

Garmadon: tu!

"Punto de vista de Zane"

Garmadon me tomo del cuello y me lanzo contra la pared del navío.

Zane: que le pasa

Garmadon: tu maldito eres el que hace que mi hija nunca vuelva tu sola existencia aquí

Zane: no es mi culpa que ella ya no me quiera ver más

Garmadon: si porque tú la lastimaste

Zane: pensé que lo entendería

Garmadon: pues ya ves que no lo entendió

"Punto de vista de cole"

Estábamos tratando de que Garmadon no le hiciera nada a Zane hasta que sonó la alarma. Todos acudimos a ver qué pasaba.

Kai: dame un reporte Nya

Nya: han avisado que han visto unas figuras extrañas por un callejón de la ciudad ninjago

Cole: pues vamos

"Punto de vista de Lloyd"

No sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos pero sea lo que sea era algo nuevo que no sería muy amistoso con nosotros pero fuera lo que fuera estábamos a punto de encontrarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2: LA PERLA DE LOS MARES

Capítulo 2: LA PERLA DE LOS MARES

"Punto de vista de Lloyd"

No sabíamos a donde íbamos ni a quien buscábamos solo lo que sabíamos eran 5 figuras y que se movían por las sombras, estábamos investigando el callejón cuando de repente sentimos algo cerca de las sombras, estábamos en posición de ataque cuando la vimos, nos estaba observando y de repente se fue corriendo, lo perseguíamos pero al llegar a cierto lugar se encontró con otras cuatro.  
>Kai: alto hay!<p>

"Punto de vista de Kai"

Apenas grite eso las sombras miraron hacia nosotros una sombra parecía ser la que estaba a cargo mando a tres de las sombras que se fueran quedando solamente dos, esas dos sombras corrieron hacia nosotros y nos atacaron solo que acertaron ningún golpe, lo cual nos pareció muy extraño íbamos a separarnos para ir por las otras sombras pero las que se quedaron nos atacaron lo más extraño es que no acertaban ninguno de los golpes que trataban de darnos.

Cole: esto es muy extraño

Jay: si parece que no quisieran pelear

Voz: no queremos pelear, ustedes son los que quisieron pelear desde un principio

"Punto de vista de Cole"

Era extraño, pero más su voz me parecía conocida y por qué no acertaban los golpes.

Lloyd: son tontos o que, es una distracción

"Punto de vista de Lloyd"

Los íbamos a atrapar cuando de repente se encendió una luz azul en la parte alta de Borg Industries, la luz azul cubrió toda la parte más alta del gran edificio no sabíamos que podía ser así que le preguntamos a Zane.

Lloyd: oye Zane que es eso?

Zane: no lo sé jamás vi algo parecido

Cole: vamos a ver

"Punto de vista de Cole"

Nos dirigimos hacia la torre Borg y subimos hacia el último piso lo que vimos nos sorprendió, era Karina y tenía un tipo de collar que era el que irradiaba la luz azul, pero lo que nos sorprendió aún más es que vimos a un chico que parecía tener nuestra misma edad, su pelo era blanco sus ojos morados y bestia una camisa azul oscuro pantalones negros y un medallón que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un esqueleto y parecía estar peleando con Karina.

Karina: ya déjame en paz no cumpliré ningún compromiso

Chico: debes hacerlo nuestro compromiso fue pactado con sangre y es algo que no se puede romper

Lloyd: quien eres tu

Chico: ah tú debes ser Lloyd, pues déjame decirte que me llamo Samuel Samukai

Lloyd: Samuel Samukai?

Samuel: si mi querido cuñadito

Kai: cuñadito

"Punto de vista de Samuel"

Estos me parecían cada vez más tontos no podía creer que mi prometida estuvo relacionada con ellos con un laso de amistad, pero lo que me parecía más estúpido es que Karina no obedecía con cumplir el compromiso que teníamos.

Samuel: como sea vete de aquí niño tengo…

Karina: tú no tienes nada

Lloyd: Karina quien es este tipo?

Karina: es mi ex prometido

Kai: tú has estado comprometida?

Karina: si pero era solo cuando mi padre y yo estábamos en el inframundo y solo fue por un trato entre Samukai y mi padre

"Punto de vista de Lloyd"

Mientras mi hermana hablaba yo la sentía un poco más débil al parecer el collar que tenía puesto la debilitaba, en ese momento Samuel hizo al parecer una soga echa con sombras y atrapo a mi hermana ella trataba de liberarse pero esto para ella era inútil.

"Punto de vista de Karina"

Estaba luchando por liberarme de la sombra que Samuel hizo para atraparme pero mientras hacía eso yo me sentía más débil, todo se empezó a ver borroso lo último que vi es a Samuel riéndose y formando una barrera de fuego morado entre los ninjas y yo y de ahí no recordé nada más.


End file.
